Solving word puzzles by placing the correct letters into an answer grid has been around for many years. Examples of such games include the children's game Hangman and the television game show Wheel Of Fortune. In those examples, a player guesses a letter, which if correct is added to the puzzle grid until the player recognizes the solution to the puzzle. In some of these types of games, a player is only allowed a certain number of guesses before the puzzle must be solved. In other embodiments, players play the game against others, one at a time, guessing letters to determine who can solve the puzzle first. Currently, there are no games that provide an answer category clue and then incorporate the determining and deducing of letters or numbers to solve the puzzle, while providing an increasingly-apparent visual clue as the letters or numbers are removed from the grid, thereby providing an additional clue to solve the puzzle.